1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a moving object trajectory estimating device, which estimates the trajectory of a vehicle or other moving object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving object trajectory estimating device is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-230454 (JP-A-2007-230454). The device estimates the trajectory that a specified object out of a plurality of object may follow; changes in positions that the plurality of objects might possibly take with the lapse of time are generated as tracks on a space-time constituted of time and space; uses the tracks to predict the trajectories of the plurality of objects; and, based on the prediction result, quantitatively calculates the degree of interference between the trajectory of the specified object may follow and the trajectories that the other objects may follow.
However, in the moving object trajectory estimating device according to the related art, the estimation is performed in consideration of the movements of the other objects present around the specified object of which the trajectory needs to be estimated. Therefore, the movements of the other objects that are invisible to the specified object are also taken into consideration. As a result, appropriate trajectory estimation might not be performed.